Transfer of fluid in the soles of footwear can be employed to achieve better shock absorption. In particular, the soles for such shock absorption footwear can be designed such that metered fluid transfer is provided throughout the foot and/or ankle, thus providing improved support for a user. In many cases, however, prior art fluid transfer devices have often been constructed based upon predetermined conditions that are applied regardless of the fact that different users can generally exhibit wide variations in shoe size or weight, which can result in the stock fluid transfer design being poorly adapted for providing the desired response to the user's activity.
It would therefore be desirable for shock absorption footwear to be designed to allow for adjusting the compression pressure level to accomplish fluid transfer based upon the weight and/or shoe size of a person wearing the shoe. In particular, it would be desirable for such a shoe structure to be capable of a quick and simple technique to vary and adjust the pressure within a fluid cavity corresponding to the weight and/or shoe size of the wearer.